Get well soon
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Peaches' reaction when Auri gets hurt. Response to chapter 47 ?  of Cairistona's "You have found a home".


Get well soon

Disclaimer: Do not own the Transformers or Auri; I only own Peaches, Abby and Crystal.

Peaches was furious; she had heard from Jolt about what had happened when Soundwave had tried to kidnap Auri a 2nd time and had hit the wall of her family's quarters, causing Sideways to immediately take Abby and Crystal away to distract them, specifically the rec room.

"Soundwave, you creep!" she screamed angrily. "You, you-I hope you're hearing all of this-"

She started swearing, shocking Sideways who immediately got Ashley to help him cover his daughters' ears/audio receptors.

"(Bleep) son of a (bleep)" The Pretender finished almost a minute later as someone appeared outside the door of her room.

"Peaches, Auri will be fine." Elita One said as he walked in, trying to calm the Pretender down.

"I know, I trust Ratchet, Jolt and First Aid to take care of everyone that got hurt but I still feel like I should have been there." The orange and red femme sighed sadly.

She then went into her room and got onto the berth and soon enough, Sideways had gotten Abby and Crystal to sleep/recharge and put them in their cribs. He then settled down next to his sparkmate and tried to reassure her "Trust me Peaches, he could have done worse and she's lucky he didn't."

"Yeah, I know, you've worked with the 'cons so you should know a thing or two about your former teammates." Peach was trying to forget about it and settle down. Why did it have to Auri?

The next day, Peaches was disappointed when she got to the medical bay and found that Auri was in recharge. At least she's still alive, the Pretender thought to herself as she went to do the duties that she had today.

2 days later, Sideways and Ashley were both beginning to notice that their friend hadn't eaten anything and wasn't talking to anybody much less taking breaks from watching Abby and Crystal or other duties. When it was time for dinner, Peaches didn't come into the main room for her energon and Ashley soon found her, sitting on the beach (again), petting her dog Snowball and staring at the night sky silently, as though she was watching and waiting for Decepticons.

"Peaches." The human woman said.

Peaches got up, not seeming to notice her there and shouted "I'm going to kill you when I find you Soundwave! I'm going to shred you into scrap metal, tear out your spark and dump your remains into a volcano-"

"Peaches, really how are you going to accomplish any of that?" Ashley asked, practically shouting to get her friend's attention.

The Pretender looked down. "Oh, I didn't know you were out here. I honestly don't know how I'd do any of those things. I should have been there to stop him from getting to Auri in the first place."

"You've got to stop dwelling on the past Peaches; it isn't good for anybody." Ashley gently put a hand on her friend's leg. "Why don't you go visit her?"

The orange and red Autobot agreed and followed her human friend back inside. When they got to the medical bay, Aurion-Blaze was awake. Peaches took out a piece of paper that she had quickly scribbled a Cybertronian message on; translated into English, it said "Glad you're okay, hope you're out of here soon-Peaches".

"Hello Peaches." Auri greeted the Pretender

"Hey Auri, here's a get well card I made"-she then handed it to the pink and orange femme-"and this is my human friend Ashley, who suggested I come and visit you to be reassured that you're okay." Peaches said as she lifted the 20 year old human up with her right hand so that her friend could see said human.

Auri wasn't sure what to think of the human woman; the latter was maybe about 5 feet and 10 inches tall, had black hair, and was wearing normal human clothes as opposed to the NEST uniforms that a lot of other humans on base wore.

"Hi." Ashley waved from where she was sitting. "Sorry I had to meet you under these circumstances but Sideways and Peaches have told me a lot about you."

Ashley then greeted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were subsequently given a book by Peaches. Said book was a list of popular pranks that humans had often pulled over the years.

"Are you sure no one's going to mind that you gave this to us?" Sideswipe asked.

"No one's going to know because you're not going to tell them or you have to watch Abby for the whole week." Peaches said jokingly, despite the circumstances.

"What's that Peaches?" Ratchet called over from where he was working.

"Nothing you need to be worried about!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both shouted at the same time.

Ashley started laughing a little bit then said "We hope all of you get well soon and that recovery goes well. I've got to go help wash off the vegetables that were picked earlier."

"Thanks for visiting us." Auri said, disappointed that she couldn't get to know Ashley better just yet.

"You're welcome." Peaches replied, as she carried Ashley out of the medbay and to the kitchens. She then put her human friend down and went back to her quarters. She was no longer thinking about revenge on Soundwave, tempting as the idea was. When she slept next to Sideways that night, she was more at peace and determined to make the best of everything that was coming her way.


End file.
